leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lux/@comment-37518538-20181115170117/@comment-7837708-20181127163230
It seems pointless to argue about what another person meant in their post, so I leave it up to them to actually clarify what they meant. Right now it's just your speculation versus mine. And it seems like you've misunderstood my viewpoint of viable items aswell. I've never once stated that you're only supposed to build full AP items such as Rabadon's Deathcap, Luden's Echo, Void Staff etc... I said that "you're going to be building some AP most of the time", and as you yourself has pointed out, this includes a lot of support items. So we are actually of a similar mindset in this. If you look at this from my viewpoint, where both Komogee and FeatherPaw were suggesting non-AP builds, my posts might make more sense. Seeing as Lux cannot use most of her utility without dealing damage or vice versa it's just not possible to discard either of them, so I don't think that's something anyone has ever suggested (unless someone plays AD Lux without putting any points into any ability). Yes, if you pick Lux as a support it should be because she does more damage than "true supports" while also providing more defensive utility than someone like Brand or Zyra. It's a combination of both and I can see from my first post that there is room for confusion regarding this. I've already explained the purpose of that post (which, truth be told, you've apologized for focusing too much on), but I can clarify my intention of "She doesn't have as much utility as other support champions so if you're using her as a support it should be because of her damage". Since I compared her with other support champions that generally have more utility in their kits, I stated that you should not pick Lux because you believe she has as much or even more utility, instead you should pick her because she can deal more damage without giving up to much utility. And for you to actually capitalize on this damage you need to build some AP, not necessarily non-support AP items though. Because if you're only building non-AP items you end up with a champion that does low damage while also providing subpar utility in comparision with other "true support" champions. Yes, while the amount of utility that can be offered varies depending on both your own team, the enemy team, the state of the game and much much more, even you seems to agree that Lux has less utility than a lot of support champions in most cases, with a few exceptions. But if we take all these rare occassions into account we end up with a logic that says that support Ashe with Runaan's Hurricane, Ardent Censer and the rune Font of Life versus a full melee team is all it takes for her to be generally considered on par with other supports in terms of utility. The fact is that in a vast majority of games both Lux and Ashe will have less utility than most "true supports", and for me that is enough to say that they have less utility (even though their potential ''utility in a perfect scenario is higher). And regarding the counting of utility abilities, that is something that started because of FeatherPaw's comment "''The only non-supportive traits that offer nothing but damage are her passive and her ult" and my answer was meant for their type of reasoning. I agree that there is much more to a champion than just that.